


The Look of Love

by Aerilon452



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Complete, F/M, King - Freeform, Married Life, One Shot, Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:05:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerilon452/pseuds/Aerilon452
Summary: Carol tries her hand at a new skill and then decides she and Ezekiel needs a night alone together.





	The Look of Love

Carol had put a lot of thought into this and she decided to take up archery. Arrows were far easier to replace than bullets. It was simply practical. When it came time to learn, she didn’t want anyone to teach her. Carol learned better by doing it herself. After lunch, she went over to where the targets were set up and picked up a bow. Carol wrapped her left hand around the grip and then did a few testing tugs on the taught string. Lifting the bow up, she pulled the string back as far as she was able. She was pleased when the heel of her hand brushed against her right cheek. 

This time Carol picked up an arrow, nocked it, and pulled back on the string. She slowed her breathing as she set her sights along the wooden shaft, setting her gaze on the bullseye. In between breaths, she released the arrow. It landed outside the target. She frowned slightly, but this was only her first time, and she was determined to get better. Carol retrieved another arrow and tried one more time. Again, the arrow head imbedded itself outside the target, but this time, she got a little closer to the outer ring. 

Ezekiel had spent his time going over a daily report with Jerry. They worked to prioritize what had to be done, what should be done, and what could wait a little while longer to be done. The Kingdom needed a lot of work done to it to erase most of the damage left over from Gavin and his horde of Savior thugs. However, as he and Jerry walked by the archery range, he saw his Queen with a bow in hand, nocking another arrow. Ezekiel stopped to watch her with pure wonderment. Every day he was married to her, was another day his life was complete.

Carol let the arrow fly. This time, it hit the outer ring. She was improving a little bit but if she was going to make this a viable first choice weapon, she would need to keep practicing. But first, she lowered the bow and flexed the fingers of her right hand. Then, she felt a familiar gaze settle on her, and she smiled. “Well, are you coming over or are you just going to stare at me?”

Ezekiel laughed, walking towards his wife. “I was waiting for you to notice me, My Queen.” He wrapped his arms around her waist, placing a kiss against her temple. Under his lips, he felt her brow furrow, and that made him chuckle. “What?” he asked, with amusement coloring his words.

“Stop it,” Carol muttered, but sank back into his embrace. She loved having his arms around her, feeling the strength of his body at her back. 

Ezekiel kissed the edge of her ear and whispered wickedly, “Stop what, My Queen?”

Carol lightly hit his forearm and said in a playfully scolding tone, “You know what.” She stepped out of his hold and turned to face him. He was smiling broadly at her. It made her smile in return. Whenever he would look at her, she always felt so loved. 

Ezekiel nodded towards the bow, asking, “Acquiring a new skill, my love?” Then he let his eyes settle on the target she had been putting Arrow after arrow in. With each shot, her aim was getting better and better. 

“I thought I might try something new,” Carol answered, hefting the bow in her left hand.

Ezekiel held out his hand for the bow and she freely handed it over. He retrieved an arrow, nocked it, lifted the bow, and pulled back the string. A second later the tip buried itself in the bullseye.

Carol scoffed, “Show off.” Then she winked at him to let him know she was only playing.

“I’m only a marksman here, firing at paper targets. You, I do believe, will have better luck making it your weapon of choice,” Ezekiel said with confidence, handing the bow back to his wife. “What made you decide to take it up now?” he asked out of curiosity.

“I figured arrows are easier to replace than bullets, and we don’t have access to Eugene anymore,” Carol said with a sigh. She accepted the bow from him and then looked back at the targets. It had been nearly two years since the community’s cutoff almost all contact with each other. Every day that gap grew wider and wider. The Kingdom and Hilltop still conversed, traded on occasion, but Alexandria was silent. 

Ezekiel didn’t so much watch Carol’s face, but his eyes were fixed on the way she was rubbing the pad of her thumb against her index and middle finger. While she was lost in thought, he went over to the table and picked up an archery glove. “Give me your right hand,” he said softly. Without complaint, she offered him her hand. He slid the worn leather into place and secured it with a clasp. “There,” he muttered. 

Carol looked at her hand and then at him. She smiled, whispering, “Thank you.” She wasn’t sure if she wanted to call it a day or not. Then she decided, one more arrow couldn’t hurt. “You have any pointers for me?” she asked, picking up her last arrow.

“Perhaps, I have a few,” Ezekiel replied. Then he motioned for her to raise the bow.

Carol drew the bow back, noting that the leather protected the skin of her fingers better. She tracked his movements until he came to stand behind her. Inside, she melted having him close to her. Ezekiel put his hands on her hips, but they didn’t stay there. They traveled up until they were pressing into her abdomen, feeling how tense her muscles were. She laughed, reacting to the touch as if she were being tickled. Carol wasn’t that ticklish.

Ezekiel laughed too. He returned his hands to her hips, saying, “I know you’re not ticklish there.” He had devoted many nights to learning her body, remembering where she had the most pleasure, where her ticklish spots were. She had a place behind her knee that he found by accident and delighted in revisiting. 

“I know,” Carol replied, still laughing lightly. With Ezekiel, she had found a side of her self that she had forgotten ever existed. She trusted him and felt completely at ease with him at her back. He was truly the love her of her life she never expected to find.

“Would you like me to touch you that way again?” Ezekiel asked, playfully moving his hands to rest below her navel. 

“After you give me a few pointers on improving my aim,” Carol answered. Yes, she really wanted him to touch her that way again, but she would control her desire for him until they were in their room with the door locked. For right now, she drew in a deep breath, drawing the bow string back, and then waited for her husband to show her what he’d learned. 

Ezekiel kissed the back of her head, his chest rumbling with laughter. “As you wish, my dear,” he said in a jovial manner. Then, he returned to the task at hand; helping his wife. He tipped her right elbow up a little more while saying, “Just like that.” Next, he returned his hands to her hips, turning her slightly. “When you’re ready, let the arrow fly,” he whispered before he took a step back. 

Carol set her sights on the bullseye, intent on making her shot land there. She took a moment to focus on her breathing, knowing that she had to keep it even and steady. A second later, she released the arrow, and it sank home in the target right next to his. “How about that?” she asked, grinning from ear to ear. 

“Well done!” Ezekiel clapped. “Before too long, you will be just as proficient with the bow as you are with the gun.” 

“You think so?” Carol asked, setting the bow on the table, and then removed the glove. She would come back tomorrow and practice. She was going to keep at it until she hit the bullseye every single time. Then, she would have to test her new skills out on a walker. That part she knew Ezekiel wouldn’t like. When it came to her leaving the Kingdom, her husband would get nervous. It was the same with her whenever he left. That was the price of being in love. 

“My love, whatever you set your mind to, you see that goal accomplished. This,” Ezekiel said, motioning to the bow, “will be a skill I know you will have a handle on in no time.” He closed the distance between them, needing to be close to her. 

“Oh, yeah?” Carol asked with a laugh.

“Yeah,” Ezekiel confirmed with a wicked grin. Quickly, he stole a kiss. It was a promise or more later.

Carol didn’t let him get too far. Her finger curled into the front of his shirt and pulled him back against her. “Come here,” she whispered moments before her lips claimed his again. His arms wrapped around her waist, holding her tightly against him as he turned the tide of the kiss, taking charge, and infusing her with the building passion he had for her. It didn’t matter if they were married for a month or for two years, she craved his touch more and more each day.

Ezekiel turned her, putting her on the edge of the table as he continued to ravish her mouth, drinking down her moans with delight. She was unlike any woman he’d ever met and his love for her ran deep. But it was his desire for her that he wanted to satisfy. “I want you…” he moaned into her mouth moments before he gave her another searing kiss. 

“Me too,” Carol gasped. She curled her fingers into his shirt covered abdomen. She felt him tense and press into her. His hands slid down to her hips, fingers digging in, letting her know that if he could, he would have her on the table. And she would have let him. As it was, he brought his hand further down, fitting it between her thighs. That first intense pulse of building pleasure raced through her.

Ezekiel moved his fingers back and forth in slow stokes. With each pass he applied a little more pressure that had her thighs tightening on his hand. He trailed a line of kisses across her jaw. Lovingly, he placed a sweet kiss below her ear before he whispered, “What do you want me to do to you?” His voice was harsh, full of the desire he had for her. 

Carol dug her fingers into his shirt, pulling him in tighter against her as she moaned, “I don’t care.” She really didn’t. Whenever they made love, he found new ways to pleasure her. He always made sure she was thoroughly satisfied before he would even think about himself. All she knew right now was that she wanted him. She always wanted him. 

It was not uncommon for the King to stand extremely close to the Queen. Jerry had some idea what was about to get started between the married monarchs even though all he could see was the King’s back, but there were still things that needed the King’s attention. He cleared his throat and called out, “Excuse me, Your Majesties.” 

Ezekiel pulled back from Carol, a groan rumbling in his throat. He let his passions run away with him, but with his wife, it was easy for him to get caught up in the moment. “Yes, Jerry.” He was sure his faithful Steward heard the gasp in his voice. 

Carol stifled a laugh, hiding her face against Ezekiel’s chest. The passion from a moment ago was replaced by amusement. They had been acting like teenagers, letting hormones override their good sense. 

“Nabila requested a moment of your time,” Jerry said, averting his gaze. He acted like he saw something off in the distance that may or may not need his attention. 

Ezekiel chuckled and then sighed. A King’s day was never truly his alone. Then, to his Queen he said in a low, wickedly sensual tone, “I will finish you later.” He brought his hands up to cup her face and kiss her quickly.

Carol felt a slight blush color her cheeks. “I can’t wait, My King,” she said barely able to keep her voice even. 

Reluctantly, Ezekiel stepped back and took her left hand, placing a kiss to her knuckles. “My Queen,” he smirked, winking at her. Then, before he completely shirked his responsibilities in favor of pleasing his wife, Ezekiel rejoined Jerry to tend to the matters of the Kingdom’s continued survival. 

 

SUNSET: 

 

Carol had her horse saddled, along with the Ezekiel’s mount. They had just enough day light left to see them safely to the cottage she had once used to hide from the world. But he hadn’t let her hide from him. Looking back at all those times, she had enjoyed the days when he would show up, under the guise of Kingdom business. She never bought that excuse for a minute. He had just wanted to see her, to make sure she was safe. 

Ezekiel strode across the concrete to where Carol stood with two Kingdom soldiers and their horses. “Are we going somewhere?” he asked as he accepted the reigns of his horse from. For the rest of the day he had thought about nothing else except being with her. 

“You and I are,” Carol said cryptically as she seated herself in the saddle. Though, from the look on her face, she could tell her husband had a guess as to where they might be headed. The Kingdom would survive without them for one night. There were times when it was good for them to get away, to be just Carol and Ezekiel. Riding through the open gates of the Kingdom, they set off at an easy pace. While they rode, each would steal glances or share smiles that only made them more eager to reach the cottage. 

Ezekiel nudged his horse a head, putting a little distance between him and Carol. He tugged on the reigns, signaling his horse to stop. Then, he dismounted, going to the gate. He pulled the chain from the wrought iron, and then with a loud creek, the door swung open. As he guided his horse inside the boundary, Carol followed after him. Going around the back of the cottage, they tethered the horses there to hide them from sight in case any passing Walker’s happened by. 

Carol took Ezekiel’s hand, lacing their fingers together, and together they went to the front door. He stopped her before she could twist the nob. When she looked at him, he smiled, and yanked her close. Her heart skipped a beat. “This was where it all started,” she whispered. He had come to her with a pomegranate offering and Shiva by his side. Carol rested her hands on his chest, slipping them up over his shoulders, and around to the back of his neck.

Ezekiel leaned in, placing his lips to hers gently at first. Like it had that afternoon, his passion instantly flared to life. He tightened his hold on her waist, pushing her back against the door, pinning her there. She kissed him harder, drawing a moan from him. He slipped one arm around her waist, while his other hand blindly searched for the knob. After a few seconds, his fingers curled around it, and with a twist, he pushed open the door spilling them inside. 

Carol broke the kiss, laughing as she reached over his shoulder to push the door closed. She didn’t have time to make a comment. Ezekiel claimed her lips again, guiding her back against the table. The edge of it bit into the back of her thighs, forcing her to sit on the scarred wooden surface. He gripped her behind her knees, bringing them up to his hips. She leaned back, letting him make the next move. 

Ezekiel licked his lips when he saw her shirt ride up, exposing a thin line of her flesh. He pushed the hem up until he exposed her abdomen and he could no longer resist the bounty of her pale skin. Leaning down, he lavished attention upon her. He kissed a path up until he encountered the bottom line of her bra. Only then did he pull back. With their eyes locked, Ezekiel reached under her shirt and freed the clasp. 

Carol sat up, whipping her shirt over her head and pulling her opened bra off. Her loving husband didn’t stay idle. As quick as he could, he unbuttoned his shirt, and tossed it to the floor. For a moment they did nothing but stare at each other. It was reminiscent of the first time they made love. Gently, she placed her hand on his chest to feel each breath he took. She tipped her head to the side, silently bidding him to kiss her again. For as long as they lived, she would never tire of the feel of his lips on hers, of sharing the same breath as him.

Ezekiel eagerly accepted her invitation. He moaned as her arms came around his waist, her fingers lightly digging into his lower back. “I love kissing you,” he said softly, his lips touching hers with each word.

“Yeah?” Carol asked, chuckling.

“Oh, yes…” Ezekiel moaned, kissing her again.

Carol couldn’t resist smiling as she asked, “What else do you love?”

“I love your smile,” Ezekiel answered and then kissed the corner of her mouth. Then, he pressed his lips to her chin and said, “I love the stubborn set of your chin. Your pulse…” He kissed her, feeling the beat against his lips.

Carol moaned, swallowing hard. Her hands gripped the edge of the table to keep her upright. Even though she and her husband had made love many times during their marriage, each time felt new and exciting. She’d never known a passion like this in her life. Her body quivered when his lips moved down the side of her neck, across her shoulder, and down to kiss the top of her left breast. 

“I love putting my lips here and feeling the beat of your heart,” Ezekiel whispered reverently. For a moment, he didn’t move, he only felt the pounding of her heart against his lips. It was so strong, and it made him stronger, made him even more in love with her than he was the day before. 

Carol couldn’t help but to gasp. Seeing him like that, his eyes closed, his mouth slightly open was nearly too much for her to bear. The sight of it was erotic to her. She slipped her left hand down, caressing his backside. “Make love to me,” she whispered, the passion heavy in her words. 

Ezekiel looked into her eyes, seeing the light of her desire in her eyes. In a show of strength, he wrapped his arms around her waist, picking her up against him. She automatically wrapped her legs tighter around him as she draped her arms over his shoulders. He carried her over to the couch and then set her down. “We still have too many clothes on,” he muttered, moving his hands to the band of her pants. 

Carol stopped him. Before he could offer up a protest, she freed the button of his pants and lowered the zipper. Then, she slipped her hand down, wrapping her fingers around the hardness of him and made him moan. She liked when she could reduce him to nothing more than moans of pleasure. This – to her – was what real love looked like. Give and take. 

Ezekiel gripped her wrists, stilling her movements. Resting his forehead to hers, he lightly growled, “I love when you touch me like that.” Now, it was time he returned the favor. He didn’t have her take her hand from him, he simply wanted to touch her as she was doing to him. Keeping their eyes locked, he slid his hand down between her thighs to feel the heat of her against his fingertips. 

Carol had to bring her right hand up to his shoulder to help keep her balanced. In all the times he’d touched her, they had never done it together. Her teeth sank into her bottom lip moments before she moved her hand up his hard length. Then at the same time, his finger rubbed the sensitive little bundle of her nerves that nearly had her knees giving out. She moaned loudly, clenching her thighs instinctually. 

Ezekiel gripped her stubborn chin with his thumb and forefinger, kissing her lightly. Then, he brushed the pad of his thumb against her soft lips. He pulled his hand free and stopped her movements. Without speaking, they eagerly removed the rest of their clothing. He took a seat on the couch and held out his hand to her. 

Carol stood in front of him without an ounce of shyness. She braced her hands on his shoulder and sat astride his lap. “You told me what you loved,” she said softly. “Now, let me tell you what I love.” She picked up his hands, dropping little kisses to each one of his knuckles. “I love how strong your hands are and how gently you touch me.” Carol placed his hands over her breasts and then she let go. Every time he put his hands on her, she never had to be afraid. She rose up on her knees slightly, reaching down to take him in her hand, and hold him in place. Slowly, so they could both savor the moment, she lowered herself down on him. 

Ezekiel felt his entire body tense with the sensation of her. Each breath she took, pressed her flesh harder against his hands, her heart beat pounding against his palm. She took him fully into her body and held herself still. He brought his hands down her sides, over the curve of her hips, and down further to cup her backside. “What else do you love?” Ezekiel asked, his voice quivering lightly. Having her body pressed tightly against his had the ability to rob him of all his senses. When he was with her, he was only Ezekiel.

“I love how complete I feel when I’m with you,” Carol said seconds before she retook his lips. Her arms draped over his shoulders, her hands cupping the back of his neck. She moved her hips back and forth, slow at first, but as the passion built between them, she rode him faster. The pleasure that had been simmering all day, crashed through her system, racing through her blood, and made the rest of the world fall away except for her husband. 

 

SOME TIME LATER…

 

Full night blanketed the North American continent. In Virginia, in a tiny cottage Ezekiel was stretched out on the couch with his wife lying half beside him and half on top of him. He lazily ran the tips of his fingers up and down her spine delighting in the silence of the night and of the languid pleasure that still moved through him. 

Carol shifted slightly with a groan. She nuzzled the center of his chest with her nose and then opened her eyes to look at him through the dark of the room. The moonlight streaming through the crack in the curtains afforded her just enough light to see by, to see him. She couldn’t help but smile at him. Then it was gone. Her finally honed sense of survival told her danger lurked nearby. Without thought to her state of undress, she went to the window, peering through the curtains. 

Ezekiel followed her. He rested his hands on her hips and placed his lips close to her ear. “What is it?” But then he saw it. A small heard of walkers were passing by, some of them brushing along the wrought iron fence. 

“Will you check the horses?” Carol asked quietly. He kissed her shoulder lightly, and then moved away from her. She watched the dead moving down the road at a slow shuffle. Even though the Kingdom lived in peace, the dead were still an ever-present threat. 

Ezekiel peered through the back window. The horses were alert to the threat outside the gates, but they were remaining calm. He could only hope they remained that way. After he put the sheet back in place, he moved through the cottage silently, until he was standing behind his wife once more. Automatically, he slipped his arms around her waist. “The horses are fine for now.”

“Good,” Carol replied, leaning back into his arms. 

“Do you want to lie back down?” Ezekiel asked. 

“No,” Carol said with a small shake of her head. “I’m going to stand here with your arms around me and know that I’m alive.” 

Ezekiel placed a small kiss to the side of her head and held her like she wanted. They had overcome so much personal strife together. Even though the world was still dangerous, they were building a life, they had a loving son, and people who looked to them for protection, for strength, and for guidance. At times, it was good to be reminded that there was more happening beyond their walls. Even if that meant keeping their eyes on a roving pack of walkers in the middle of the night. If she wanted to stand here, then he would stand with her. All night. 

 

THE END


End file.
